itni sii hasii
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: os set after abhijeet ka sangharsh not so emotional one


**Authors note:**

**Pari… **here comes ur story….. I have tried to make it end in a nice manner but I don't know why my os always ends in a hectic manner.

**Story:**

Abhijeet was lying on bed with closed eyes. The door of his room got opened and his best friend came in quietly, stood beside the bed staring at the sleeping face. a smile crept on his lips unknowingly "kabhie aise shanti se bhi raha karo yaar…humesha duty criminals yeah sab kerte rehte ho"

He bent down to cover Abhijeet properly with blanket. But Abhijeet clutched his wrist and opened the eyes with "baith"

Daya sat on the bed with "tum soye nahi?"

"nahi so jata to mere bhai ka yeah care miss na ker deta.. tum bhi to nahi soye"

"ha wo mein.."

Daya was at lost of excuses

Abhijeet sat up with "arey aab to doctor ne bhi keh diya mein thik hu aab to manja yaar.."

Daya looked down and said in low tone "ACP sir aur Salunkhe sir ko wo sab nahi kerna tha.."

Abhijeet nodded and said while keenly looking at him "ha wo sab liver bagera..yuck mujhe to ulti arahi thi.."

Daya just shook his head with "tumhe bahut takleef ho rahi thi na.."

Abhijeet answered in a light tone "ha liver ka temperature.."

Daya now cut him off in an irritating voice "bhar mey gaya tumhara liver.."

"per mera liver to.."

"Abhijjjeet" said Daya sternly..

Abhijeet turned to serious mod with "arey duty hi to ker raha tha.."

"ha 8 ghante oxygen ki bina reheke?"

"arey to."

"uper se bahar se orders diye jarahe they pet kato..haath dekho…deo chirkao.."

The expression over Daya's face at this point of time made Abhijeet burst out laughing..this added fuel to his irritation.. "daant mat nikalo tum apna.."

Abhijeet managed to control his laughter burst to a smile "tab to bare keh rahe they ki mein ker sakta hu..fir?"

"meine kaha tha ki tum pet kat sakte ho yeah nahi ki jab tum baat tak nahi ker parahe ho tab wo sab kerte jao…test bagera to bad mey bhi ho sakte they na.. ander tum… bahut taklef hui na?"

Abhijeet nodded as no..pressed Daya's palms and replied in a deep tone "tu tha na bahar to kaise hota mujhe kuch?"

"acha..itnas bharosa..Fir tab yeah kiu keh rahe they ki mein drill ko haath tak na lagau?"

"abbey to uss admi ko shock lag gaya to kya kehta ki Daya jara dekh to tujhe shock lagta hey yeah to bad conductor hey?"

Now this time Daya burst in laughter and Abhijeet smiled…then teased with "iss bahane sahib ko mujhe sab ke samne daant ne ka mauka mil gaya hey na? mein thori der chup nahi reh sakta acha?"

"arey wo to tum itna bar bar ker rahe they…aur fir (his head and tone lowered down) tumhe baat kerne mey takleef bhi to ho rahi thi…fir bhi sir ne tumhe.."

Abhijeet shook his head 'lo iska si to woha se hl hi nahi raha hey'

He started with his special loving elderly tone which is reserved for Daya as "tujhe pata hey na humari duty ka…hume har pal apne jaan se khelna parta hey…aur saans na ane se jyada se jyada meri jaan.."

Daya cut him with "mujhe pata hey saans na ana kya hota hey…wo glass chamber ke pal mein bhula nahi..tumhe pata hey Abhi tum jab ander baat kerne ke bich tarap rahe they na mujhe wo pal yaad agaye..hume duty pey qurban hona sikhaya jata hey khatro se khelna bhi sikhaya jata hey..meine wop to sikh liya per ACP sir ki tarah Salunkhe sir ki tarah yeah fir tumhari tarah duty ke liye stone hearted nahi ban paya..unhe case ki pari thi..tumhe bahaduri dikhani thi..hey na?'

Abhijeet slowly patted Daya's shoulder with "sir ne isliye wo sab nahi kaha tha kerne ki liye taki case ki pata lag sake per isliye taki mere ander darr na baith jaye..mein panic nma ho jau..jis darr se tune khud pey gun tan liya tha wo darr na pahuch sake mujh tak..samjha?"

Daya nodded "sorry"

"abb yeah sorry mat bol..dekh ho to bahut kuch sakta tha per hua nahi na? mein thik hu na? fir?"

Daya nodded then got up and turned to go to his room. Abhijeet called from behind "daya.."

Daya turned and suddenly hugged Abhijeet tightly "promise karo ayenda se yeah aise akele kisi room mey ghus key button vutton dabake experiment nahi karoge.."

Abhijeet was moving his fingers in Daya's hairs , smiled "acha promise..per tu bhi promise ker yeah sab aab nahi sochega.."

"promise.."

"ja fir jake soja..kal bureau bhi jana hey na.."

"tum kal.."

"nahi jaunga yaad hey mujhe..per tujhe jana heyna…"

"hmm.."

"ja soja…"

Daya separated with good night wish and moved to his room… after he left Abhijeet laid down pulled the blanket said to himself in deep tone "mera sachme dil kerta hey bahut jeene ke..tere liye..agey se promise yaad rakhna parega Abhijeet babu!"

And both buddies move to dreamland with a smile

**A/n: **guys please review…


End file.
